Survivor
by BellaLaila87
Summary: "Courage is when you're afraid, but you keep on moving anyway, COurage is when you've lost your way, but you find the strength anway." I looked at Bella, so fragile in sleep, and realized how strong and fearless she is. Her courage. She is a survivor.
1. Chapter 1

RPOV

"It is a common mistake Aro." Esme said next to me, I smiled. Esme always had to prove people wrong. She definitely got the brains in the family. "You just have to get your facts straight on the matter."

Aro sighed in annoyance. He hated being wrong, but I am positive that he knew Esme was right. He shook his head and mumbled in agreement and turned the other way to the directors table.

I giggled, "You always have to prove him wrong don't you?" I said smiling at my sister.

Esme turned to me and rolled her eyes, "He was wrong Rose, it isn't my fault he doesn't know that difference between third person and first person in a play." She shook her head, "And to think he is the head director of this movie."

I smiled, thinking of this new movie that we were going to be doing together again. It was going to be our biggest break yet.

Esme is my sister and is three years older than me, at the age of 24. Her full name is Esmeralda Platt, but she hates going by her full name. I think that our mother was obsessed with Spanish names at the time of her birth.

My name is Rosalie Hale, and I am 21. Esme and I have different fathers as you can tell, considering our last name difference. Our mother had rocky relationships with men. Esme's father couldn't handle the idea of having a child, since they were only 15 when they had Esme. My father, well he was killed in a car accident, right after he said to our mother that he couldn't be with her anymore.

It was a lot of heart break for her to handle, but she had us and our grandfather and her brother to rely on for support over the hard years.

Until she finally meet the man of her dreams. Charlie Swan.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may you all take your seats, dinner will be beginning shortly." The announcer said.

I was pulled out of my daze and Esme tugged on my arm, and said, "Come on, let's go find where we are sitting."

I smiled and nodded and walked with her to the table where the rest of the cast would be sitting. We have yet to meet the rest of the cast.

But we knew that names of them. There was Edward and Carlisle Cullen, Emmett McCarthy (who is cousins with Edward and Carlisle Cullen), Tanya Denali (who is dating Edward Cullen), Lauren Mallory, Eric Yorkie, Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, Angela Weber, Ben Adams (who is dating Angela Weber), James Diamond, Victoria Matter (Who is dating James Diamond, Laurent Frances, Kate Denali, Reilly Grant, and Bree Diamond (whose brother is James).

Some were new and some are old actors. We are considered the in between. We are well known but not known enough, according to Marcus, our agent.

As we near the table, I look around at the people and then feel my heart skip a bet when I look at the man sitting in the car next to mine.

This is Emmett McCarthy. My boyfriend.

I felt Esme freeze to as she looked at Carlisle. Who happens to be her boyfriend.

Both of us have had a thing for these two cousins, since we first saw them on the big screen, and have been working hard to try and work with them in our careers. And now we were.

We meet them a few months before the casting of the movie. One thing led to another and I started dating Emmett, and Esme began dating Carlisle.

We took our seats and I smiled at Emmett. "Hi." I said, feeling my smile grow big.

He looked at me and smiled with a big dimpled grin and said "Hey." I was about to say how are you, when I was interrupted by a moan. I turned and looked to see a nauseating display.

Tanya Denali (known as the biggest bitch) and Edward Cullen (the man-whore). As they made out with each other. Gross.

I felt my face scrunch up in disgusted of this display, when I heard a booming laugh that was meant as a whisper go off next to me.

I turned my head to the right, and was met with deep brown eyes, that were smiling with laughter at my facial expression. I felt my anger and temper grow at the thought of someone making fun of me.

I raised my eyebrow carefully and said, "I something funny."

He just smiled sheepishly, "Your facial expression was amusing, if that is what you mean." He nodded his head towards his cousin, "Their sight for sour eyes. Kind of makes you want to throw up, huh?"

I smiled a small smile and nodded in agreement, "They make me want to punch a brick wall."

He laughed louder than before, if that is even possible.

He was about to say something to me when he was interrupted by a small quiet voice behind us.

"Rose? Esme?"

I turned around to see Bella, standing behind me. She was wearing hot pink jean shorts, lime green tank, and a sweatshirt ten times too big, that was cropped mid stomach and the sleeves with cropped, that was gray that said 'I'm A Survivor 'with a cancer sign on it' the numbers 95 written on it with a black Sharpe. And she had on an aqua colored bandana on top of her head. Bella's big chocolate brown eyes looking at me questioningly, like they always do.

I looked at her shocked, "Bella what are you doing here?"

"I thought you were supposed to be at the hospital with grandpa." Esme said.

Bella smiled and rolled her eyes at us, "Grandpa got distracted, by the fact that there was two shiny hot pink cellphones in the back seats of his truck when we were on the highway." She showed us our cellphones in both of her hands. With her eyebrows rose at us.

Esme and I smiled sheepishly at her and shrugged our shoulder. We turned around when we felt stared and noticed that the entire table was focused on Bella. Particularly Edward was watching her intently.

Esme cleared her voice, and spoke, "I am sorry, we are being rude, Bella this is the cast for the new movie that we were telling you guys about," Bella smiled at everyone her cute innocent smile that she always had. I felt m y head crack a bit.

I looked at Esme, and then turned to smile at everyone, "Everyone this is our little sister Bella."

Everyone gasped or looked shocked. They didn't know that we had a sister. We don't exactly share our person lives with everyone.

Bella smiled brightly and waved her hand in the air at the whole table, "It's nice to meet you all. I have heard so many great things about you." Bella particularly looking at Emmett and Carlisle when she said this.

I heard a nasally voice speak, "Um, like what is that on your head?" I looked to see that Tanya had spoken up. With a disgusted look on her face looking pissed off that Bella had interrupted her eating Edwards face. She also seemed pissed that Edward wasn't taking his eyes off of Bella.

Bella smiled at Tanya anticipating this question probably. Her face kind and gentle. Damn there is no mean bone in this girl's body. "It's a bandana."

Tanya rolled her eyes and said "Well no duh, I know that, what I meant was why you are wearing that ugly thing on top of your head."

I looked at Tanya shocked and then I became pissed at what she had just said to my little sister. I was about to speak when I felt a small hand go onto my shoulder. I looked up at Bella and watched her take off the bandana.

Bella giggled slightly as she took off the bandana to show Tanya her bald head. Tanya shrieked out loud in disgust as everyone else gasped loudly, not hiding their surprise at all.

"Eek! Why are you bald?" Shouted Lauren at Bella, disgust clear in her voice and plastic face. I felt my temper rise at her comment.

Bella just smiled again at them, like it was no big deal, not seeing their harsh words and intentions "Because I have had to have chemo therapy."

I felt a large hand grab my small one. I turned and looked at Emmett who had a sympatric look on his face and in his eyes. I pulled my hand out of his, I didn't want his sympathy. I knew for a fact that Bella didn't either. I also felt guilty, because I had never really told him about it. But it really wasn't something for me to share. It was Bella's.

"Memo- what?" Tanya shouted at her, knowing exactly what she was talking about making a scene so everyone was listening. I heard Edward mumble, "Tanya" but she ignored it, looking expectantly at Bella, challenging her to continue. By now the entire room had gone silent.

"Bella-"Esme said, she didn't want Bella to feel obligated to say the truth, especially to a witch like Tanya. They were being really rude gawking at her and making her explain herself. No one stopping Tanya and Lauren with their bitch-y comments and questions. They all wanted to know the secret to.

Bella interrupted Esme with a silent shake of her head as if to say 'its fine'. Bella smiled again at Tanya, and giggled at her stupidity and said, "It's called chemotherapy, for you know, people with cancer." She shrugged her shoulders.

Everyone was silent now.

I looked around the table and saw all the sad faces, and some who were disgusted (Tanya Lauren (who I am going to punch)).

I looked at Edward and Carlisle and their shocked faces that also had sadness in their eyes. I finally looked at Emmett, who had the same expression as his family.

I looked at Esme. She was smiling.

I felt myself begin to smile to.

If you knew Bella like we did, you would know that this didn't come as a shock by her honesty. She never lied to people. Even to strangers. If you asked her a question, she was very honest and truthful in her reply.

I felt myself start to giggle, for no reason at all their facial expressions. Then I heard Esme start and once Esme started then Bella would, and there was no going back.

We were now laughing so hard it hurt. Bella was leaning on me for support and I was leaning against Emmett by accident, and Esme had her hand on Bella's arm which made her lean more on me. I felt tears start to roll down my eyes.

"Uh-hum what is like so funny?" I heard Tanya's nasally voice again.

Esme spoke through her laughter pointing at Tanya, "Your face is –gasp- so-ha-ha- damn-gasp- funny looking!"

And then we were laughing harder then I heard a booming laugh next to, being laughing then everyone at the table was laughing at Tanya.

It was a good moment.

After we cold down, and the entire table calmed down also, everyone went back into their private conversations.

I heard Emmett's voice from behind me, "Hi, Bella, my name is Emmett."

I turned and looked at the both of them as Bella smiled and began bouncing with excitement and instead of shaking his hand she hugged him.

Once she pulled away from him, she laughed looking at his shocked expression. She seemed to be doing that to a lot of people today,"I know who you are! I have heard no stop talk from Rose about you." Bella said winking at me.

"Bella!" I half shouted at her feeling my face go red with embarrassment.

"Oh really?" I heard Emmett say, I could even imagine the stupid smirk on his face.

Bella giggled, "Oh yes, all the time." I kicked her in the shin with my heel. "Ow!" She looked at me shocked, "Well it's the truth! No need for violence!"

Esme giggled beside me. And I threw daggers at her with my eyes.

"Bella have you met Carlisle yet." I said smirking at Esme, as I watched her face go white.

Bella seemed to catch on, "Why no I have not. Where is the man who is the apple of Esme's eye." She said giggling.

I heard Carlisle's laugh next to Esme's other side, "That would be me, I assume." He said a simple honest smile on his face. He put out his hand to shake Bella's. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Bella smiled and giggled jumping up and down. She ignored his hand and pulled him up and hugged him, as she did to Emmett.

Carlisle seemed surprised as well, but more expectant of her to do see after seeing her hug Emmett.

She pulled back from Carlisle, and said "The pleasure is all mine! Considering how much you make Esme here smile." She said smiling brightly up at Carlisle, her eyes shining.

Carlisle smiled and looked down at Esme who was blushing madly. He took her hand in hers, calming her down. He said to Bella never taking his eyes off of Esme's, "I do my best."

Bella looked at him then looked at Esme, then smiled and squealed, surprising them from her outburst. "I can see that!" She said jumping up and down some more.

I laughed as did Emmett, from the scene.

Out of no where the was a voice that spoke saying "Excuse me."

We all looked to see Edward standing there. He smiled his charming smile at Bella, and said, "I'm Edward Cullen." He put his hand on her arm, smiling .

Bella looked at him unfazed by his smile. She just smiled back still energized by Esme and Carlisle, "I'm Bella, it's nice to meet you." She hugged him too. He was surprised, but then put his arms around her tiny body.

Bella pulled away after their encounter, she looked confused. Something passing through her eyes, as did Edwards.

Huh.

Bella finally snapped out of it, and spoke. "Well I have to go, now." She said smiling at us all.

Edward spoke up next, "Oh, won't you stay for lunch with us." He said looking confused by her sudden departure. "I can promise you we aren't that boring." He said smiling.

Bella laughed, "That is so tempting, but I can't. I have to go to chemotherapy." She said smiling as if it was a normal thing to say.

All of the guys looked uncomfortable by her comment.

I spoke then, "But why don't you guys come over for dinner tonight." I didn't realize what I said until I said it. I felt everyone's eyes on me now.

Bella chimned in jumping up and down again. "Yay! You guys should come for dinner!" She looked at the three of them, "Mom and grandpa would love for you guys to come!"

Edward looked complexed by what she said, "What about you father?"

I felt my heart break as I saw Bella's face for the first time in a long time, go down in to a sad look. She looked like she was bout to cry.

I looked over a Esme, and noticed as she was about to walk to Bella, but I grabbed her hand. She looked at me, confused, but then backed down.

Bella looked down at the grounded, and said, "Um, he died." She said bluntly. Not really wanting to talk about it.

Edward look stricken by this fact, and looked sincerely apologetic, "I'm sorry I-"

"It's alright Edward." Bella said smiling at him then touching his hand. "It happens."

Then she looked at me and Esme, "Bring them to the house around 7. Mom will be starting the dinner then okay?" She said smiling brightly now, without it reaching her eyes.

I smiled back and her and nodded, "Alright. Don't be to mean to Uncle Max, alright?" I said smiling at her.

She laughed loudly throwing her head back, then she smiled at me still giggling, "No promises." Then she came over to me and hugged me and Esme goodbye.

As Bella walked out the door, Emmett turned to me with a confused face, "Who is Uncle Max?"

I began laughing at him, of all the questions he could have asked, he asked this one.

I just smiled and shook my head at him, leaning up to him and kissing him on the cheek, "You'll see later tonight."

He smiled down at me and kissed me on the lips, "Alright."

Tonight just gotten times better.

**A/N: Hi everyone! What did you guys think of it? Any good? Please review and tell me if you like the new story! I know I have like amillion other stories that I have to finsih but I promise if you review this on and tell me what you think, I will update the other ones! pPROMISE!**

**Love you guys ~ And thanks for the inspiration!**

**BellaLaila87**

** l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>\**

**REVIEW BUTTON  
>RIGHT THERE!<strong>


	2. AN: I am sooo sorry!

(A/N:) Hey everyone. I am SO SO SORRY that I didn't realize this sooner. But my computer. My old computer. For the last year hasn't been posting my chapters. You think I would have noticed that anyway my files were deleted after my computer crashed so I'm starting from scratch with each story from where I left off. I apologize again. i really hope that those who favorited my stories and commented them still want to read them :). Bye and thank you for reading them.

-BellaLaila87


End file.
